


Crimson and Clover

by Opaque_Mistake



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, London, hopefully a prelude to something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaque_Mistake/pseuds/Opaque_Mistake
Summary: After the Great War, Diana struggles to find her purpose in London.  She turns to Etta for help.Hopefully, this is a prelude to something shippy, but for now it's just a fun little drabble.





	Crimson and Clover

“I need you.” 

Etta stared wide-eyed at the Amazon in her doorway. Diana seemed to shine against the dulled wallpaper of the residence house hallway. Glancing up and down the empty hallway to see if anyone was watching, she grabbed Diana by the arm and pulled her into her modest flat. 

“Sorry if it’s a little messy in here, just hanging up my washing.” The room was actually quite tidy, but Etta quickly whisked a blanket over the rack in front of the furnace vent where she had been hanging out her woolen stockings. She gestured Diana to the room’s one cozy upholstered chair. “Can I get you a cuppa?”

“No, no.” Diana’s smile lit up the dim room. “I’m fine. As I was saying, I came to ask…”

Nervously, Etta took a seat on her bed and interrupted, “As you were saying…”

“As I was saying,” Diana continued with a warm smile, “I need your help.”

Help Etta thought. My help. Of course, she would mean nothing more of it. Etta was a fool to have hope for a second at anything more.

“I’m afraid that I cannot return home to Themyscira. Not now. Not ever. And I had not fully thought through what I might do in the world of men after Ares was defeated. I am sure I will find a place here, but there is still much that I don’t understand. When we met, you said that, you did everything for Steve. I wondered…” Diana looked Etta directly in the eye, “I wondered if you would like to do that ‘everything’ for me?”

“Cor blimey,” Etta gasped under her breath.

“I need what you call a secretary.” Diana concluded.

Etta took a moment to regain her composure, and nodded. “A secretary. Yes, I could do that.” With Steve gone, her status with the Intelligence Service was in question,”You joining MI6 then?”

“MI6?” 

“British Military Intelligence. You know, spycraft, cracking codes, behind enemy lines, all that.” Diana looked at her in obvious confusion. Etta sighed. “You really don’t know what you’re doing here, do you?”

Diana shook her head ruefully. “I don’t. I had a goal, but now that it is completed, I don’t know what to do next. And I can’t… I can’t go back to my home. I need your help, Etta. You know how to get by in this world.”

Etta reached out and patted her hand. “Don’t worry, luv… I’ll help you figure something out. Get you on your feet. Can’t quite be your secretary or nothing, I’ve still got to work. Make ends meet and all that. But meet me down at the Red Lion for a pint tomorrow and we’ll see if we can sort something out. Translation maybe? Or my cousin down at the British Museum was saying they needed some help restoring antiquities, wartime storage and whatnot…”

The shadow passed from Diana’s face, and her eyes shone warmly again. “Thank you, Etta. I’d be lost without you.” She stood, placing a hand on Etta’s shoulder. “You’re like an angel of hope.”


End file.
